indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Colin Follenweider
Colin Follenweider is an American stuntman and actor. In Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Follenweider was one of the stunt doubles for Shia LaBeouf who portrayed Mutt Williams. He further played a minor role as a college letterman whom Indiana Jones named "Joe College" in a scene in Arnie's Diner. Life Colin Follenweider was born on June 6, 1975.Colin Follenweider on www.endernews.com He measures 5 ft 10 inch (178 cm) and has brown hair and blue eyes. Already at school, Colin Follenweider had been a gymnast. In 1995, he graduated from Boulder High School in Boulder, Colorado, and started performing in several stunt shows. He then joined the Cirque du Soleil production "O" in Las Vegas which begun in 1998. In 2002, he was casted as Peter Parker in the theatre stunt show Spider-Man Live! In the same year, he had his stunt debut on TV in an episode of the series 24. He first appeared in a motion picture in Princess Diaries 2 (2004) where he had a tiny stunt scene as a soldier who was knocked out the way by a horse. Since then, he has become one of the most asked for stuntmen in Hollywood. In 2006, Colin Follenweider married Marcie Dodd (born March 10, 1978), an American stage performer. The couple has two daughters (born 2011 and 2014). Colin Follenweider is president of the International Stunt Association (ISA), founded in 1980 by stuntman Alan Gibbs, and of Solar Wind Entertainment / CF Stunts. Work Colin Follenweider mainly works as a stuntman and as a stunt double. Among the actors he doubled are Tobey Maguire, Brian Austin Green, Shia LaBeouf, Kevin Bacon, Daniel Craig, and Guy Pearce. In some movies, he also plays minor roles. He has also worked as a stunt coordinator and 2nd unit director. Among his special skills as stuntman are scuba diving, snow skiing, in-line skating, rock cimbing, mountain biking and trampoline. Among the sports he practices are wrestling, volleyball, racquetball, baseball, basketball, and floor hockey. Filmography as a stuntman (selection) * To Have and to Hold (2014), stunt double for Rusty Joiner * X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) * Divergent (2014), stunt double for Ben Lloyd-Hughes and Tony Goldwyn * Enders Game (2013) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * The Gangster Squad (2013), stunt double for James Hebert * This Is 40 (2012), stunt double for Paul Rudd * Lawless (2012), stunt double for Shia LaBeouf * John Carter (2012), stunt double for Taylor Kitsch * The Adventures of Tintin (2011, directed by Steven Spielberg), stunt double for Daniel Craig * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), stunt double for Shia LaBeouf * X-Men: First Class (2011), stunt double for Kevin Bacon * Mars Needs Moms (2011) * The Green Hornet (2011) * Knight and Day (2010) * The Losers (2010), stunt double for Chris Evans and Oscar Jaenada * Avatar (2009) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) * Bedtime Stories (2008), stunt double for Guy Pearce * Twilight (2008) * Eagle Eye (2008), stunt double for Shia LaBeouf * Tropic Thunder (2008) in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull.]] * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), stunt double for Shia LaBeouf * Beowulf (2007) * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) * Spider-Man 3 (2007), stunt double for Tobey Maguire * Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) * Flags of Our Fathers (2006) * Poseidon (2006) * Price to Pay (2006) * The Storyteller (2005) * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) as an actor (selection) * Iron Man Three (2013) as Extremis Soldier * Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) as an astronaut stepping onto the moon * The Losers (2010) as Goliath Guard * The Steamroom (2010) as Chris * Hellbinders (2009) as Team Driver * The Revenant (2009) as LAPD Officer * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) as Joe College as a stunt coordinator / 2nd unit director * Divergent (2014), stunt coordinator * Review (TV series, 1 episode in 2014), stunt coordinator * Brutal (2014), stunt coordinator and 2nd unit director * Ambush (short film 2011), stunt coordinator Awards Colin Follenweider has been nominated for the SAG Award for Outstanding Stunts in a Motion Picture three times:Colin Follenweider on www.isastunts.com * 2009 for Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * 2010 for Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * 2012 for X-Men: First Class Notes and references External links * Official website of Solar Wind Entertainment / CF Stunts with images and demo reel of Colin Follenweider * * Colin Follenweider on www.mediabang.org * Colin Follenweider's profile on www.istunt.com * Colin Follenweider's profile on www.stuntphone.com * Ted Thornhill: Hollywood's favourite stuntman: Cirque Du Soleil gymnast has been in more blockbusters than any A-lister... but you've never seen his face on www.dailymail.co.uk, January 15, 2014 Category:Cast Category:Stunt performers